


Morning Kiss

by DearTimekeeper



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearTimekeeper/pseuds/DearTimekeeper
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: "I was talking to my boss when he/she lowered their head to the point where their cheek was close to my mouth, and i thought they wanted me to kiss it, and i did. Turns out they were only trying to hear me better."





	1. Chapter 1

He’d had a crush on her since the second she settled into her cubicle and grinned at him while twirling in her chair. But he couldn’t act on the strange fluttering of his heart or the soft smile that never failed to appear when he glanced her way. As her boss, as her superior, it would be terribly inappropriate to make any sort of move. Although he hadn’t had the urge to ‘make a move’ on any woman in years. He wasn’t sure how he could have gone about it even if he had been one of her peers at work. It was odd what the presence of Rose Tyler did to him. He’d had the job of manager for three years now. He wasn’t sure how he had become manager from working in IT. You fix one blokes computer with a simple wire replacement and suddenly you were fit to be in charge of a group of people. It was one of those world wind moments where he had been in a small cubicle one day and suddenly found himself in the large office overlooking everyone else. He realized that the entrance of Rose Tyler, new sales associate, had thrown off his monotonous routine and he found that the thrill that went over him when she’d smile had kickstarted his heart. Now he found himself restless.

So when he suddenly took up walking around the office talking to all the employees, it was of course, because of the new found energy that had him bouncing in place. It was in no way an excuse to talk to Rose once he made it to her cubicle. Absolutely not.

That isn’t to say that he couldn’t take advantage of that time with her to get to know her better. Truth be told, she was even more amazing than he could have hoped for. A formidable employee. She was funny and smart and absolutely gorgeous. Her laugh made him grin for the rest of the day. Because happiness in general was contagious not because he felt any type of pride in bringing out her smiles and laugh. Certainly not.

He looked forward to speaking to Rose- well all of his employees of course, every morning.

 

 

Rose was exhausted. She pressed the button on the lift through bleary eyes and blinked several times, trying to stop from falling asleep. Last night her roommate Martha had broken up with her long time boyfriend, Tom. She had stayed up late trying to comfort her and talk about the downfall of her relationship. Apparently she had known it was headed towards an end several months ago but had been trying to ignore it. Rose hadn’t had time for her morning cup of tea and the lack of any sustenance after only two hours of sleep could be felt in her heavy eyelids. She found herself in her cubicle, her head being very close to slamming onto her desk whenever she let her eyes rest for more than five seconds. She stretched in her chair and stifled a yawn. Rose took a deep breath, trying to organize piles of paper on her desk and switching from file to file on her computer screen. As she once again berated herself to focus on work her boss stepped into her cubicle, personal space be damned.

John Smith, Rose was certain, had to be the most attractive bloke to work in sales, or any office job at all. He was gorgeous. He certainly had the geek chic look down, and god those hands. She had dreams about those hands. But what really got her every time were his eyes. They were gorgeous and she turned into a stammering mess whenever he looked right at her. Yup that look had her melting, even in her half asleep daze.

“Rose, are you alright?” He looked concerned and Rose quickly shook herself and looked back at her computer.

“Sorry, yea. I just didn’t get much sleep,” she mumbled. She yawned again and her eyes closed on their own accord. Thoughts jumbling around her head in no particular order, she rubbed her eyes to wake up some more, she felt seconds away from laying unconscious on her desk, and he leaned in closer to her.

Pressing her lips to his cheek she sighed, “Good morning,” and turned back to the computer screen. Blimey he smelled good, she could just cuddle up next to him and sleep for ages. She yawned again. It wasn’t until she felt him stand from his crouched position that her actions caught up to her.

Quickly spinning in her chair her wide eyes turned and met his stunned expression.

Now wide awake her mouth moved, trying to choke out an apology, something, anything really. Her mind was still attempting to process what happened when he turned and walked quickly back to his office.

Rose felt the heat creep up to her cheeks and stared at the closed door he walked through.

Hearing rustling from the cubicle next her, Rose tilted her body toward it. Donna rolled her chair out with her feet and bumped into Rose’s chair.

“What happened? Stickman’s face was all red when he walked past.”

Unable to answer in words Rose groaned and banged her head against her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

John paced around his office, his hands sporadically darting up to run through his hair. She had kissed him. Well, it wasn’t an actual kiss was it? Just a peck on the cheek and she had been practically asleep so she probably wasn’t even aware of what she was doing. Except he was. Aware that is, so extremely aware of everything Rose Tyler did. And pressing her soft lips to his cheek was something he was very aware of. He tugged at his hair again and looked toward his office door. He shouldn’t have just left like that. He had seen her face, her whisky eyes staring at him, waiting for his response but what could he have said?

“It’s alright. Actually better than alright and if you want to do that again go right ahead!”

He had been overwhelmed by his desire to kiss her cheek in return. To grin at her and ask her to lunch, to dinner, to get to talk to her about everything and nothing and have her grin at him and-well, he was her boss. It would be highly inappropriate. So he left without so much as a word to reassure her that it was fine, her actions were in no way undesirable.

He groaned and slumped down in his chair.

 

 

Donna’s laughter finally quieted and Rose groaned once again.

“Let me get this straight,” Donna took a sip of her tea and glanced suspiciously at the closed door over the cubicle divider, “You kissed him?”

“Just a kiss on the cheek! Not an actual kiss,” Rose mumbled, “I can’t believe I did that.”

“Not really surprising you couldn’t help yourself. You’ve been mooning over him since you got here,” she grinned as Rose’s face went red.

“I have not! And keep your voice down!” She pushed Donna’s chair causing her to roll back out of the cubicle, laughing and rolling her eyes she simply scooted back.

“What is more surprising is that he just left! Lord knows everyone here is just waiting to see when he asks you out,” Donna waited while Rose’s sleep addled brain caught up and aimed to throw her empty drink container at the bin next to her desk.

She missed and had to pick it up to throw away again.

“Wait,” Rose scrunched her face up, “What do you mean?”

Groaning Donna leaned her head back, “You both are so thick. John likes you! And you’ve already said you like him. You’ve been dancing around each other for 8 months now! It’s obvious to the whole bloody office you fancy the pants of each other and yet you both do nothing except flirt for ages when he walks around. It’s sickening really.”

Rose opened her mouth to reply and stopped, looking beyond Donna’s shoulder.

He was back. Same befuddled expression that he’s had after she’d kissed his cheek.

“Could I have a moment alone with Rose please Donna?” he asked, his hand rubbing at his neck. He was blushing.

Donna froze and quickly turned to look at him. He’d heard her frustrated little speech. It wasn’t her fault really. Those two needed to stop the little game they were playing. Still she felt guilty, turning back to Rose she mouthed apologies and rolled her chair back to the other side of the cubicle divider.

“I’m just going to the break room. Let you two talk privately.” She stood quickly giving everyone in the surrounding desks a look that had them all mumbling excuses to leave as well.

As everyone scattered Rose bit the skin around her thumb, nervous and unsure of what to say. It was still too early in the morning for this.


	3. Chapter 3

John let out a frustrated sigh. He’d tried to start speaking to her five times now. She certainly didn’t seem ready to say anything to fill the silence. Her eyes flickered everywhere around her. Perhaps trying to find a way to escape. He glanced around the office and noticed all the employees gathered at the door to the break room. All trying to pretend they weren’t listening. Well, almost all of them. Jack from sales gave him the thumbs up and winked before Donna dragged him further into the room. He looked back at Rose. Gorgeous, brilliant Rose that kept fidgeting in her chair and biting the side of her thumb, trying not to meet his eyes. Her cheeks were still stained red.

“I don’t think I’m a very good manager,” he blurted out. He was glad to see her embarrassment disappear but the surprise on her face wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. At her look of confusion he sighed again, trying to figure out a way to say what he wanted to. But thinking before speaking had never really been his strong suit. “That is, I think there’s someone else that could do the job better than me. Probably enjoy it more than me and definitely deserves it more. I spoke to my boss well our boss overall i suppose, about going back to IT, I certainly enjoyed it more and he was fine with it. Didn’t really seem to care all too much really. Do you think Donna would like to be manager? She’d have to approve.”

Rose still looked confused, totally utterly lost, “I guess. But you are a good manager. Everyone here likes you.”

“Do you?” he asked. Her cheeks went red again and she looked away from him. He wasn’t sure why he blurted that out but he was tired of keeping his mouth shut for the sake of professionalism. He tried to catch her eyes. “Rose?”

She bit her lip and slowly nodded then covered her face in embarrassment. “I do. You already heard Donna. God this is embarrassing. It’s the lack of sleep letting me say so much. I mean I know we’re friends, I don’t want to make things weird-” she finished with a groan into her hands, leaning her elbows to her knees.

John stood smiling. His cheeks hurt. His cheeks had never hurt from smiling, but Rose Tyler admitting she liked him made him smile like a loon. But what if she meant liked him as a friend. Because of course she did. They’d been friends for the past couple month. His smile dropped slightly. She did say everyone in the office liked him and he was sure Mickey from payroll wasn’t interested in him. But she was blushing surely she meant more than a friend. His smile returned. This was certainly a lot better than what he had expected. Eight months of workplace friendship had led to this moment,

“Rose Tyler,” he waited until she dropped her hands and met his eyes, “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Her jaw dropped open. Surely it wasn’t that much of a surprise. Donna did say everyone was aware he fancied her.

“You mean like,” she paused, “What do you mean?”

Well, that wasn’t an outright rejection, but it wasn’t acceptance either. He ran his hand through his hair, now nervous.

“It doesn’t have to be dinner. It could be lunch. Or brunch. Brunch dates sound fun, never been on one myself but with a word like brunch for a meal it should be good,” she had started smiling halfway through his little explanation and he took it as a good sign.

“So a date?” she smiled up at him shyly. He loved all her smiles but this one made him want to hug her close.

“Yes, a date,” he grinned at her as it seemed 90% certain she would accept given her smile.

“I would love to go on a dinner, brunch, or lunch date with you John,” she smiled up at him with her tongue sticking out to the side. Another of his favorite smiles.

“FINALLY!”

John and Rose jumped in surprise and turned towards where everyone in the breakroom started exchanging money and talking. Having forgotten their little audience John sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck again as Rose stood up to look at the scene. Jack seemed to the one calling out names and amounts.

“Did you guys bet on us getting together?” Rose crossed her arms with a look of annoyance.

Donna came out shaking her head.

“Took you both long enough,” she laughed. “So apparently I’ve gotten a promotion?”

John grinned bouncing toward Donna.

“So you do accept it?” he was excited, really everything relied on Donna accepting. He was sure she would of course, but maybe the tiny fraction of doubt needed to be eased as soon as possible.

“Of course!” she smiled at both of them, “Could do with a raise for all the work I put into everything. I’m usually the one that has to help you figure everything out anyway.”

John beamed and turned to Rose, “Would you like to go out to brunch with me now?”

“Now?” she laughed.

“Well, I couldn’t really go out with you before because you were my employee but now,” he trailed off.

“That’s why you never seemed interested?” her eyes sparkled at him.

“Well of course I was interested,” he gestured to Donna, who in turn rolled her eyes and walked away, not wanting to get involved. “You heard her, everyone knew. I just didn’t want to jeopardize our jobs. Imagine us out on the street for not being able to pay our rent. I don’t think living in a cardboard box would suit us.” Rose laughed, used to his nonstop gob and grabbed his hand.

“C’mon then,” she grinned at him, “Let’s go on that brunch date.”

As they stepped into the elevator he bent down and kissed her cheek. At her questioning look he shrugged.

“Seemed unfair really. I got a morning kiss and you didn’t.” They both smiled at each other and Rose snuggled closer to his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder.


End file.
